The Curse of the Switching Rain
by PurpleTulipp
Summary: During a rainy night, Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Sesshomaru, Rin, Kaede, Kirara, and Jaken have all experienced something no one has ever experienced before.
1. Chapter 1 A Surprise

**Alright so here is chapter 1. Let me know what you think so far ^_^**

**Chapter 1: A Surprise**

It was a cold, rainy day in the Feudal Era. Kagome had just gotten back from her house and met up with Inuyasha and the others for some lunch in Kaede's hut.

"Mmmm. Thanks Kagome this ninja food is delicious!" said Shippo looking rather happy. Everyone seemed to have been enjoying her food since no one has said a thing.

"It is kind of strange that it's raining right now. Yesterday was nice and sunny," said Kagome looking outside.

"Yes. It is…indeed," said Miroku with a mouthful of food. Once they finished their food, everyone sat around the fire until hoping the rain would stop. To their luck, it rained all day so they decided to stay indoors until sundown came.

"I guess we could sleep here tonight and tomorrow we can head out to look for more trails of Naraku," suggested Kagome. Everyone didn't seem bothered by her idea except Inuyasha.

"Hm. A little rain doesn't hurt me. I'm not like you humans who need to take cover for everything," said Inuyasha heading out towards the rain. "Oooh look at me! I'm a human. I need to take cover for everything."

"Sit boy!" yelled Kagome.

"Will you stop doing that!" yelled Inuyasha.

"I'll stop doing that if you learn to behave!" yelled back Kagome.

A few hours later, everyone lied down on the floor and fell asleep. Inuyasha sat against the wall and began to fall asleep when all of a sudden he heard a noise.

"Huh?" whispered Inuyasha now fully awake. "What is that?"

Kagome heard Inuyasha get up and sleepily asked "What is it Inuyasha?"

"I heard something" he replied.

"Like what?" asked Miroku.

"I don't know but it was coming towards this hut," replied Inuyasha now looking outside the hut.

_**Somewhere**_

"Lord Sesshomaru what are we doing here?" asked Rin. Sesshomaru continued walking not answering her question. He looked around the village and saw a hut.

"Are we heading to that, me lord?" asked Jaken walking behind him. Still no answer from Sesshomaru.

_That must be it_, thought Sesshomaru.

_**Kaede's Hut**_

"I hear someone coming," said Inuyasha preparing to get his tetsusaiga out.

"I wonder who that could be" said Sango getting up. Kagome looked at Sango and shrugged her shoulders.

"It's you! What do you want?" asked Inuyasha pointing his tetsusaiga out.


	2. Chapter 2 The Pouring Rain

**Well here's chapter 2. It took me awhile to have some time to type it down but here it is :) enjoy! please review my chapters, give me feedback, comment, etc. I'd appreciate it and it would give me motivation to type it ^_^**

**Chapter 2: The Pouring Rain**

"Who is it Inuyasha?" asked Kaede. Everyone got up wondering who it could be at such a late hour.

"Who else could it be but Sesshomaru," replied Inuyasha pulling open the curtain so everyone can see him. Sesshomaru was standing outside with Rin and Jaken behind. It was still raining but it seemed to be raining harder than it was earlier.

"Inuyasha invite them inside. Can't you see it's raining?" said Kagome.

"No. Why should I?" said Inuyasha putting his tetsusaiga away.

"They're going to catch a cold and it will be your fault."

Before Inuyasha let them inside, Sesshomaru had already invited himself inside followed by Jaken and Rin.

"Uh did I say you can come in?" asked Inuyasha.

"You were still going to let us inside," said Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what are we doing here with these people?" asked Jaken.

"Yeah. Why are you here?" said Inuyasha.

"I've come to-"began saying Sesshomaru. He stopped and looked around. Inuyasha looked at his brother in bewilderment.

Before anyone asked what he heard, a rumble on the ground began.

"The ground is shaking!" yelled Miroku.

"Could it be an earthquake?" suggested Kagome. The ground began to shake even harder. It made everyone fall to the ground. "What's going on?"

They could head the rain pouring even harder and suddenly lightening began to strike.

"I'm scared Kagome!" said Shippo now hiding behind Kagome. Everyone looked around to see if anyone was responsible for what was going on but nothing.

The ground couldn't stop shaking. The rain couldn't stop pouring. The thunder couldn't stop and the lightening couldn't either. What was going on? Why was this occurring right now?

"Lord Sesshomaru! I'm scared" cried out Rin. She held onto his sleeve closing her eyes. Jaken was right next to her closing his eyes as well.

Inuyasha went towards Kagome and she held onto him while Shippo was holding onto Kagome's waist like a little kid. Sango held onto Miroku's arm while also holding Kirara. Kaede was sitting calmly closing her eyes as if nothing was going on.

Soon a loud thunder roared and everything became quiet and still. Everyone looked up in disbelief and searched around to see if anyone was hurt or missing but everyone seemed fine.

"Well that was weird" said Kagome. Suddenly a lightning bolt stroke in the middle of the hut and everyone screamed. The bolt divided itself into 10 equal parts and hit everyone's body. They all fell down and everyone blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3 Who Are You?

**Alright so here is chapter 3! This is where the fun is going to begin hehe ^_^ enjoy! **

**Please don't forget to review my story, comment, feedback, etc. I get super motivated to continue writing this. Thank you! Special thanks to those who put this story as their fav. and to my first reviewer of this story :) thanks**

**I do not own Inuyasha! I'm just a fan ;)**

**Chapter 3: Who Are You?**

Everyone was lying on the ground. The night has gone by and turned to day. The sun was shining bright and everything seemed normal in the village.

Kagome got up and groaned. "My head hurts." Suddenly she opened her eyes and looked at her hands. "AAAAHHHH!" she screamed.

Everyone quickly got up and asked "What happened?" Everyone looked at each other in shock and screamed.

"Wha-what happened? I'm not me!" said Inuyasha. "I'm not Shippo! I'm Inuyasha!"

"Me either! I'm not Miroku. I'm…ooooh….I'm Sango. I'm a WOMAN! My dream come true! I can…"said Sango (Miroku) moving his hands towards his butt.

"Don't you dare touch my butt!" yelled out Sesshomaru (Sango). Everyone looked over at Sesshomaru in shock.

"I most certainly do not want to rub your butt Sesshomaru" said Sango (Miroku).

"It's me, Sango, you idiot!" said Sesshomaru (Sango).

"It seems as if everyone has changed bodies. Ye need to calm down a bit," said Shippo (Kaede) with arms crossed.

"Okay, okay. We need to find out how this happened and what we need to do to change back into our proper bodies," said Kirara (Kagome).

"Kirara you can talk!" said Sesshomaru (Sango) in disbelief.

"I'm Kagome!" yelled Kirara (Kagome).

"Then who's Kirara?" asked Miroku (Inuyasha).

"Meow" said Jaken (Kirara). Everyone stopped and looked over at Jaken.

"Lord Sesshomaru I'm scared," said Kagome (Rin) running towards Sesshomaru (Sango).

"Kagome! Why are you saying that?" asked Inuyasha (Shippo).

"Kagome, I'm not Sesshomaru. I'm Sango," whispered Sesshomaru.

"Oh. But I'm not Kagome. I'm Rin" said Kagome looking up at Sesshomaru (Sango).

"Ye need to say who is who for I am confused," said Shippo (Kaede).

"Alirght. I'll start and we can go around so we can know who is who," said Inuyasha (Shippo). "I'm Shippo."

"Well I'm Inuyasha," said Miroku. "Why do I feel like a pervert?"

"I'm most certainly not a pervert! Oh and I'm Miroku," said Sango.

"You are a pervert! You better keep your hands off of me or else! I'm Sango" yelled out Sesshomaru.

"I feel…as if I aged," said Kaede in a serious and quiet manner. "I'm Sesshomaru."

"Ye have my body? I'm Kaede," said Shippo.

"Kaede you have my body!" said Inuyasha (Shippo).

"Well aren't you lucky. I'm stuck in a cat's body, although I've always wondered what it'd be like to be a cat. I'm Kagome," said Kirara.

"Meow meow," meowed Jaken.

"Obviously the cat is in my body. I'm the real Jaken," said Rin.

"That's funny. Master Jaken is in my body. I'm Rin," said Kagome.

"Now that that is settled. We need to find out how this happened," said Sango (Miroku).


	4. Chapter 4 A Bit of Information

**Thank you all for the reviews. I really appreciate that you are enjoying my story ^_^ I know it's a bit confusing with all of these changes but it take some time getting used to which is why I'm putting the real names in parenthesis so it can be a bit easier to understand lol Enjoy this chapter! :)**

**And do continue reviewing my story. I love reading them **

**Chapter 4: A Bit of Information**

"Well I am clueless," said Inuyasha (Shippo) scratching his head.

"If you haven't noticed we changed bodies last night after the rain storm," said Kaede (Sesshomaru).

"You're right! It must have happened after that lightning bolt hit us," said Sango (Miroku).

"We introduced ourselves and I still have no idea who each of are," said Miroku (Inuyasha) crossing his arms.

"Yeah, I don't either," agreed Kirara (Kagome).

"Well we can't always say who we are every time we speak," said Shippo (Kaede). Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I can't help but feel the need to touch a girl's butt," said Miroku (Inuyasha).

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Sango (Miroku). "I don't go out and touch other men's butts."

"If you haven't noticed you're not a man. You're a woman and me being in this body, doesn't help at all," exclaimed Miroku (Inuyasha).

"Inuyasha! Don't you dare touch someone's butt. You're not really Miroku," said Kirara (Kagome).

"Yeah well if you were stuck in this body with this mind you would feel the way I do right now," said Miroku (Inuyasha) looking away.

"I am done with these foolish games. I will go outside and look to see if anything will lead us to the cause of this," said Kaede (Sesshomaru) leaving the room.

Everyone looked up and then looked at each other.

"Do you think we're the only ones who changed bodies?" asked Kagome (Rin).

"Meow" said Jaken (Kirara) looking down.

"I don't know. I just hope someone will know what to do or at least know what happened last night," said Rin (Jaken).

After a few minutes everyone was getting impatient.

"Where is Kaede? Well I mean Sesshomaru," asked Miroku (Inuyasha). Before anyone answered, Kaede (Sesshomaru) returned and looked at everyone.

"The village is normal. No one seemed to have been experiencing what we are going through," explained Kaede (Sesshomaru). Everyone sighed in disappointment. "Someone did give me some information on where we should probably be heading to."

Everyone looked up in excitement and asked "Where?"

"We need to head west. The rain storm is heading towards another village," continued Kaede (Sesshomaru).

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" said Miroku (Inuyasha).

Everyone looked at each other, grabbed their things, and headed outside.


	5. Chapter 5 The Journey

**Enjoy chapter 5! I know it is still confusing. Even I have to continue looking at the chart I made of the changes haha please continue writing your comment, reviews, or feedback. I love reading them ^_^**

**Chapter 5: The Journey **

"This thing is heavy! How do walk with this over your shoulder Sango?" whined Sango (Miroku).

"Yeah it's easier when you get used to it," said Sesshomaru (Sango) smiling.

"Ew. It's weird watching Sesshomaru smile," said Miroku (Inuyasha).

"You have to remember that Sesshomaru isn't Sesshomaru. It's Sango," said Inuyasha (Shippo).

"I know you idiot! I'm not stupid!" yelled Miroku (Inuyasha).

"Well you sure are acting like one," exclaimed Inuyasha (Shippo) walking ahead with his head up high. "Don't you dare hit me either because this is your body so when you get it back you will feel the pain instead of me."

"I feel weird walking with these strange clothes. I want my kimono back," said Kagome (Rin) pulling her skirt down trying to cover up her legs.

"It's a school uniform. I have to wear that every day in my time. All of the girls wear them," explained Kirara (Kagome).

"Well I think you should wear something else. These clothes are very strange," replied Kagome (Rin).

"You all are walking too slowly for me. I'm going on ahead," said Kaede (Sesshomaru). As he tried to run he yelled out "Ah! My back! This human body isn't even worth the run."

"Hahahaha! You're too old to move past us! Haha!" laughed Miroku (Inuyasha). Kaede (Sesshomaru) groaned while rubbing his back.

"Ye need to remember that we all changed bodies so we all have each other's powers," said Shippo (Kaede).

"That's awesome! I'm Inuyasha so I can use his powers! Haha!" said Inuyasha (Shippo) running as fast he could and coming back. "Iron Beaver Foul Stealer!" Nothing happened. "Huh? Why doesn't this work? Inuyasha I don't think your powers work anymore."

"You're not even saying it right stupid!" yelled out Miroku (Inuyasha). Inuyasha (Shippo) looked at him with a blank face and then over at his hands.

"Hey since I'm Kirara then that means I can transform to be bigger," said Kirara (Kagome). As she finished her sentence, she transformed and let out a roar. "This is so cool!"

"Since I'm Sango. I can…" said Sango (Miroku) rubbing his body. Slap! Everyone turned out and saw that Sesshomaru (Sango) had slapped Miroku (Inuyasha).

"Hey! Why did you slap me for? I didn't rub your body!" yelled Miroku (Inuyasha).

"I know. I'm sorry Inuyasha. It's a habit. I didn't want to slap my own face," said Sesshomaru (Sango).

"That really hurt you know!" yelled Miroku (Inuyasha).

"Are we almost there me Lord?" asked Rin (Jaken) looking around to see who Sesshomaru was. No one answered. Kaede (Sesshomaru) walked up to the front and looked at the sky.

"I can sense something evil," said Kagome (Rin). "Is this your power?"

Everyone looked up and sure thing something evil was approaching them.


	6. Chapter 6 The Encounter With Akina

**Thank you all for the kind reviews :) I really appreciate you all reading reading my stories. I'm not going to make this story long because I don't want it to drag and get boring so I believe I'm going to create a few more chapters and then finish it off. ^_^ Please review my chapters, give me feedback, whatever you want but nice ones lol **

**Chapter 6: The Encounter With Akina**

Something in the sky was approaching them and quick. They couldn't see what it was until they felt a strong wind.

"Who could it…be?" asked Kagome (Rin) trying to cover her face with her hands.

A gust of dirt flew past them. Everyone covered their faces and then looked up.

"Who are you?" asked Miroku (Inuyasha).

"I'm Akina and you monk, sure are handsome. Yum," replied the demon licking her lips. She seemed like an ordinary woman with her long kimono and dark black hair pulled back. Her skin was pale as a sheet of paper and her lips were bright blood red. Her eyes were bright and shining purple letting out an evil feeling towards everyone. She carried a long sword on her back along with two little blades on her sides.

"Great. Just what we need. A demon trying to fight us while we're in a big situation ourselves," whispered Sesshomaru (Sango).

"Well I don't care but if you're looking for a fight, then you got one," said Miroku (Inuyasha) sticking his staff out in front of him. The demon smiled.

"Very confident I see you are. You do not seem like a challenge to me monk," yelled Akina. Finishing her sentence, the demon pulled out her sword and swiped it around the air. A huge bolt of light came out and shot straight towards Miroku (Inuyasha). Quickly thinking, Miroku (Inuyasha) jumped out of the way. "You have to be quicker than that monk!"

"Damn! I don't know how to work your body Miroku!" yelled Miroku (Inuyasha).

"Do not use the wind tunnel! Use a spell!" yelled back Sango (Miroku). Looking at how much Inuyasha was struggling, Sango (Miroku) decided to go and help.

"Miroku!" yelled Sesshomaru (Sango).

"Hiraikotsu!" yelled out Sango (Miroku) as he let go of the boomerang. Sesshomaru (Sango) looked at him in surprise but soon got disappointed. The boomerang flew nicely across the field but did not hit anything especially the demon. Instead it hit him in the head. "Oops. I should learn to point that thing."

"Don't worry Miroku! I'll help Inuyasha!" yelled Inuyasha (Shippo) running out towards the front. _Okay I'm Inuyasha so I have the power to fight better than before. I have to do this right!_ Letting out an angry face, Inuyasha (Shippo) ran out and got out the tetsusaiga. He jumped and stroke the sword towards the demon.

"Well well well. What do we have here? A half demon? A handsome one I see. Aren't I lucky to have two handsome men after me," giggled Akina putting her sword back to its place. Miroku (Inuyasha) and Inuyasha (Shippo) looked at the demon waiting to see what she was going to do next. The demon jumped up high and landed on Miroku (Inuyasha). "Now let's see how those lips work with me." The demon smiled and kissed Miroku (Inuyasha).

Kirara (Kagome) and Sesshomaru (Sango) gasped and looked at each other. "How dare she!" yelled Sesshomaru (Sango).

"She doesn't seem to be kissing him much. If you look closer, she's sucking his soul out through his mouth," said Kirara (Kagome). She looked over at herself and saw the bow and arrows.

"Rin!" yelled Kirara (Kagome). Kagome (Rin) looked over at her. "Pull out an arrow and shoot it towards the demon!" Kagome (Rin) nodded and grabbed her bow and took out an arrow.

"I have never shot an arrow towards anyone before but I'll try and see what happens," said Kagome (Rin) pointing the arrow towards the demon. Focusing, she let go of the arrow and it headed towards the kissing demon.


	7. Chapter 7 Waste of Time

**Sorry I kept you all waiting. School just began this week and it has been crazy for me. But voila here is chapter 7. Keep up the reviews, I really appreciate you all reading and enjoying my story ^_^**

**Chapter 7: Waste of Time**

Everyone froze as the arrow shot across the field towards the demon.

Kagome (Rin) smiled and yelled out "I did it!"

Kirara (Kagome) smiled but then turned it into a frown as the arrow fell down to the ground next to the demon's knee. "Uh…no you missed." Kagome (Rin) looked at the arrow and put her face down. "It's okay. This was your first time after all."

Not knowing what to do Sesshomaru (Sango) ran out towards the field and scratched the demon's arm.

"Aaah! How dare you!" screamed out the demon holding her arm.

_I don't know what else to do! I don't know what Sesshomaru does when he battles_ thought Sesshomaru (Sango) looking at the demon. Akina the demon got up and ran towards Sesshomaru (Sango). She got one of her small blades out from her side and pointed it at Sesshomaru (Sango).

"You will die you demon!" yelled Akina.

Sesshomaru (Sango) pulled out a sword and pointed it in front towards the demon. _That sword will not help her. It only heals_ thought Kaede (Sesshomaru) looking at the battle while he was standing quietly. Akina threw the blade towards Sesshomaru (Sango).

"Oh no you won't!" yelled out Miroku (Inuyasha) getting up and running past the demon. Before the blade reached Sesshomaru (Sango), Miroku (Inuyasha) too out his staff and blocked blade.

Inuyasha (Shippo) ran next to them and yelled "Wind Scar!" The tetsusaiga let out blades of light and shot out. "You may have escaped last time but not this time you demon!"

"Shippo you idiot! You're supposed to shoot it at the demon not the sky!" yelled Miroku (Inuyasha) grabbing Sesshomaru (Sango) to pull them out of the way.

"Oops" said Inuyasha (Shippo) looking up at the sky. As he saw the lights coming back down to the ground, he ran out towards everyone. The lights shot down on the ground and made holes on the ground.

Akina the demon looked at the ground in disbelief and then looked at everyone with a smirk on her face. "I see what is going on now. This is perfect. You are all a waste of my time. See you losers," she said as a strong wind began to surround her. "Bye handsome men!" Soon the wind surrounded her body and she disappeared.

Everyone stood in silence. "Well that was awkward and embarrassing," said Shippo (Kaede) crossing her arms.

"What do you think the demon meant by what she said earlier?" asked Kagome (Rin) looking at everyone with a blank face.

"Do you think she knows what happened to us?" asked Inuyasha (Shippo). "What if she goes and tells other demons? We won't be able to beat them!"

"Calm down Shippo" said Sango (Miroku). "We're not sure if she would do that. But she will be back."

"Next time she will not be alone," said Kaede (Sesshomaru) with a serious and emotionless face.

**Alright so that was the chapter. I honestly don't know where this will go to but I have a few ideas hehe. It will take me some time to write a few more chapters considering that I'm going to get a bit busy with school and work but I'll make time during the weekends just for you ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8 A Relaxing Day

**Hey everyone! As I promised I'd take some time during my weekend and type up another chapter and here it is! Enjoy ^_^ please continue leaving me reviews. I'm really motivated to work some more on this story.**

**Chapter 8: A Relaxing Day**

Everyone looked at Kaede (Sesshomaru) and turned to look at each other. What could Sesshomaru possibly mean by what he said? Would Akina really come back with other demons beside her? No one knew but what they did know was that they needed to keep a look out for Akina and possibly other demons. They kept walking all day when suddenly everyone heard a weird sound.

"What is that?" asked Rin (Jaken) looking around to see where the sound came from. Everyone stopped and stood quietly. The sound came again. They looked over at Kagome (Rin).

"Sorry. I'm just really hungry. Can we stop and eat something?" said Kagome (Rin) putting her hands over stomach.

"Yes, I think we should," agreed Sango (Miroku).

"Do you have any of your ninja food Kagome?" asked Inuyasha (Shippo).

"Sorry Shippo. I ran out when we ate back in Kaede's hut," replied Kirara (Kagome).

"I smell a river nearby," said Sesshomaru (Sango). "It's just ahead. Let's go." Everyone followed Sesshomaru (Sango) and soon enough they saw a river.

"Perfect. We can catch some fish and set up a fire," Sango (Miroku). They all set their things down and headed over to the river.

"Yeah I got a fish!" yelled out Inuyasha (Shippo). "Hey Inuyasha, you should begin to catch all of our fish. Your nails are perfect to catch them."

"Why you," said Miroku (Inuyasha). "I'm not a pet to do everything you want!"

"Lord Sesshomaru are you not going to catch any fish?" asked Kagome (Rin) looking at Kaede (Sesshomaru) who was sitting by the fire alone. No answer came. "I'll catch you a fish my Lord! Don't you worry."

Once everyone caught several fish, they all grabbed some sticks and stuck them through the fish to cook them in the fire. "Mmm. This smells delicious," said Kirara (Kagome). "I'm surprised I even caught several fish with these fangs."

"Meow!" said Jaken (Kirara). Once the fish were done, everyone grabbed one and began eating them except Kaede (Sesshomaru).

"Are you not eating my lord?" asked Kagome (Rin) who was sitting next to him.

"Don't you ask him if he is hungry or not silly girl. Lord Sesshomaru can handle himself," said Rin (Jaken) taking a bite from the fish.

Kagome (Rin) grabbed a fish from the fire and placed it next to Kaede (Sesshomaru). "Here you go my Lord. In case you get hungry." Kaede (Sesshomaru) looked over at her but still no reply. He looked away and then grabbed the fish and took a bite of it.

"Hey I smell a hot spring nearby!" said Inuyasha (Shippo). Everyone looked at him.

"This is great! I definitely need a bath," answered Kirara (Kagome).

"Um Kagome if you haven't noticed, we have all changed bodies. How are we supposed to bathe if we are all mixed genders," said Sesshomaru (Sango).

Kirara (Kagome) looked at her and said "Hm. I didn't think about that."

**So what do you guys think? Should they bathe or should they be dirty and continue their journey? Leave me comments, feedback, reviews, or whatever haha Thanks again! :)**


	9. Chapter 9 The Rain Switching Demon

**Thank you all for the reviews. I knew the majority would say that they should take bath and to please you all I created that. ^_^ So please read the twisted bath and continue to review my stories. I love reading them.**

**Chapter 9: The Rain Switching Demon**

"I don't think it is necessary to even take a bath at a time like this Kagome," said Miroku (Inuyasha) crossing his arms.

Sango (Miroku) quickly looked up and smiled. "What are you talking about Inuyasha? We most definitely need to take a bath. Now since I'm in a woman's body, I say I should take a bath with all of the women here."

Everyone gave out a loud sigh and looked at Sango (Miroku). "We all know that no one should take a bath with him, even if he is in a woman's body," said Inuyasha (Shippo).

"Well I really want a bath. I think all girls who are in a girl's body take a bath together. So if you're a girl inside another girl's body raise your hand," called out Kirara (Kagome). Everyone looked around. Kagome (Rin) and Kirara (Kagome) were the only girls to raise their hands. "Okay. How about boys in a boy's body?" Everyone looked around once again. Shippo (Inuyasha) and Inuyasha (Miroku) were the only ones to raise their hands.

"Hm. This is a problem. If you look at the hot springs there two rocks put together as if dividing the springs into two equal parts. How about we all divide ourselves into groups," suggested Shippo (Kaede). Everyone nodded in agreement except Kaede (Sesshomaru) who just stood by the trees looking at the sky.

"Do you think Lord Sesshomaru would want to take a bath?" whispered Kagome (Rin).

"Hmph. Like Sesshomaru would even take a bath. He wouldn't want to see an old lady's wrinkly naked body," said Muroku (Inuyasha) looking away.

"How dare ye say that," exclaimed Shippo (Kaede).

"Oh Inuyasha," said Kirara (Kagome) in a serious tone. Miroku (Inuyasha) looked at Kirara (Kagome) and let out a frightened look on his face. "SIT BOY!"

"Waah!" yelled out Inuyasha (Shippo).

"Oh my goodness! I'm sorry Shippo. I didn't mean to do that to you. It's a habit of mine," apologized Kirara (Kagome).

Tears welled up on Inuyasha's (Shippo) face. "That really hurts you know. Now I know how Inuyasha feels when you say that."

"Hahaha! It didn't get me stupid!" laughed Miroku (Inuyasha).

"Just you wait when we get our bodies back Inuyasha," said Kirara (Kagome).

"So how are we going to take a bath?" asked Kagome (Rin). Everyone let out a blank face thinking of how they should take a bath.

"How about this. Kagome, Rin, Kaede take a bath on one of the springs. Shippo, Inuyasha, and uh Kirara take one in another side," suggested Sesshomaru (Sango). They all looked at her and then at each other deciding whether it was a good idea or not.

"That sounds good. But what about you Sango? You're in Sesshomaru's body," said Inuyasha (Shippo).

"I have an idea! How about you take a bath with Sesshomaru! I mean you are in his body and he will only be looking at his own body so there's no need to be embarrassed and well he is stuck in Kaede's body who is a woman so there is no problem with that," said Kirara (Kagome).

Sesshomaru (Sango) began to blush when Sango (Miroku ) said "Hey what about me? Shall I take a bath with the women?"

"Uh how about you wait until we are done. Jaken will need to take a bath alone considering that he is a boy stuck inside a little girl's body," said Sesshomaru (Sango) with eyes squinted together. Sango (Miroku) let out a sigh and agreed.

"Alright then. Let's go!" said Kirara (Kagome). Everyone went out towards the spring and began to get inside the water while Sango (Miroku) went back to the fire with a disappointed face.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru (Sango) went out towards Kaede (Sesshomaru) who was still standing near a tree looking up at the sky and said "Um. Sesshomaru? I-I was wondering if you needed t-to take a bath?" No answer came. "Everyone was suggesting that if you wanted to take a bath you can take one with me considering that I'm stuck in your body and you with a woman's body." No answer. "Well if you do decide to take one I'll be over at the spring or you can wait until I'm finished."

Sesshomaru (Sango) began to walk away when Kaede (Sesshomaru) said "I do not need to take a bath." Sesshomaru (Sango) looked over and walked away.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying the bath. "This feels great! Now we're all going to be nice and clean," said Kagome (Rin) closing her eyes with a smile.

Before everyone got done with their baths, an explosion was heard. "What was that?" asked Inuyasha (Shippo).

"It seemed to have come nearby," said Miroku (Inuyasha). "Lets go."

Everyone quickly got out of the hot spring, got dressed and left to see where the explosion came from.

"Looks like Sesshomaru is already there," said Miroku (Inuyasha). Everyone stopped and looked towards Kaede's (Sesshomaru) way.

"What's going on Lord Sesshomaru?" asked Kagome (Rin) walking towards him.

"Rin stay back," demanded Kaede (Sesshomaru) looking up at the sky. Everyone was curious at what was up there and followed his lead.

"Ah! What is that?" asked Inuyasha (Shippo).

"Hahaha!" laughed a deep voice coming from the sky. "If it isn't the switched gang."

"Who are you?" asked Miroku (Inuyasha) with an angry face. Before that voice answered, it took a leap down from the sky and landed right in front of them.

"I'm Goro. The rain switching demon!" replied the demon.

**How was that eh? I had a hard time trying to figure it all out so that was my only choice lol hope you liked it! please review, comment, feedback, etc. thank you ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10 Come One Come All

**Hey everyone thank you so much for the reviews. You have no idea how happy I am to read that you all are enjoying this a lot. ^_^ It really motivates me big time. I wish I could update more often but with school and work it's just impossible. Here is chapter 10 I hope you will enjoy it. Thank you once again **

**Chapter 10: Come One Come All**

"The rain switching demon?" asked Inuyasha (Shippo) in bewilderment. "What is that supposed to be?"

"I've heard about them. They're demons that go around this land and for fun they change people's bodies through the power of the rain," explained Sesshomaru (Sango) looking at Goro. "Remember that rainy night before we switched bodies?"

"It was you?" yelled out Miroku (Inuyasha). Goro smiled and let out a low laugh.

"Yes you caught me. But I can say that I didn't do it alone," said Goro. Everyone stared in bewilderment.

Just then a gust of strong wind came and to their surprise it was Akina. She was back again. Akina and Goro had very similar looks as if they were twins. They both had very pale white skin and dark black hair. Goro's hair was wavy and up to his shoulders and his eyes was not purple like Akina's eyes; instead they were Deep Ocean blue. Just like Akina, he also had a long sword but along with that sword he also carried with him a staff that had a round dark blue ball with an eye inside.

_Sesshomaru was right! Akina was going to be back and this time she came with Goro!_ Thought Kirara (Kagome).

"Hi handsome men!" waved Akina with a wide happy smile. The men groaned. Right behind the group another gust of wind blew and this time it wasn't anyone unfamiliar.

"Kagura" whispered Kagome (Rin) backing away from everyone. Kagura smiled and she was not alone. Standing right behind her was Kohaku his face with a blank expression.

"Kohaku!" yelled out Sesshomaru (Sango).

"Why would you care about this mortal Sesshomaru?" asked Kagura looking at him with a surprised look. "Oh wait. Don't tell me. You all have switched bodies." No one answered and she let out a smirk on her face.

"Grr. Kagura do you have anything to do with this?" asked Miroku (Inuyasha) now getting frustrated with everything that was going on.

Kagura looked at him with a smirk on her face but did not answer. "Did Naraku set this whole thing up?" asked Sango (Miroku).

"I don't know. I can't-" before Kagura could finish what she had to say, someone else came in.

"Kagome my love!" yelled out Koga holding Kagome's (Rin) hands. "Are you okay?"

"I'm not Kagome! I'm Rin," blushed Kagome (Rin). Koga looked at her in confusion.

"What did that mutt do to you?" asked Koga looking at Inuyasha (Shippo) with an angry face.

"Ah! No! I'm not Inuyasha! I'm Shippo!" yelled Inuyasha (Shippo) hiding behind Miroku (Inuyasha).

"What is going on?" asked Koga.

"Oh man is this going to be fun!" interrupted Akina. Everyone turned around to face both her and Goro who were just standing looking rather excited.

"Goro! Akina! How dare you do this to my Kagome!" yelled Koga looking furious at the two demons.

"Koga you know these demons?" asked Kirara (Kagome).

"Of course I do. They switched some of my fellow wolves from my clan. But I have come here to destroy them so the curse can be gone," hissed Koga.

"What's wrong wolf? Do you want to be a part of this?" asked Goro with a serious look on his face. Just then Goro was being lifted off from the ground by a cloud and Akina rose up her arms in the air. The sky began to get dark, the clouds crowded in together and raindrops began to fall down. Akina began to laugh and just then a blue light with an arrow shot across past Akina towards Goro's cloud. The blue light broke Goro's cloud and Akina's arms came down.

"You! How dare you interrupt our fun!" yelled Akina . The arrow fell down to the ground and everyone immediately knew who that belonged to.

"Kikyo!" gasped Miroku (Inuyasha) in surprise. "Wha-what are doing here?"

Kikyo put her arms down and walked up towards everyone.

**So I thought it would be fun to bring along some more characters to the story and maybe I don't know, they will all switch bodies? Good idea or not? It will be more confusing with more characters but it will be fun ^_^ Who would you like to see switch bodies with? P**lease do leave me some comments, reviews, feedback etc. Thanks again****


	11. Chapter 11 New Changes

**Hello everyone. Thank you for the reviews and for those that put this story as their favourite and in the story alert. That makes me so very happy ^_^ Please do continue leaving me some reviews. I didn't expect to mire than ten chapters but here I am now haha. Here is chapter 11! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11: New Changes **

"Sister Kikyo! What are ye doing here?" asked Shippo (Kaede) in shock. Kikyo looked over at her and then turned her attention towards the demons who were furious with what she did.

"You two have been causing a lot trouble around here and it is time to stop!" yelled out Kikyo.

"Pf. As if you can stop us. There is no way a priestess like yourself can stop us from having fun," said Akina crossing her arms.

Kikyo stared at them and quickly grabbed her bow and an arrow. "Really? You think you can fool us with your silly arrows?" laughed Goro. Before Kikyo can shoot her arrow, both Goro and Akina rose up into the air and a lightening bolt came down in the middle of the group.

"Oh no! Not again!" screamed Kirara (Kagome). No one had a chance to move out of the way before the lightening bolt reached them. This time the lightening bolt split into 14 equal parts. Everyone screamed as the bolt hit them. Soon they fell down on the ground and the last thing they heard were the laughters of both Akina and Goro.

A few hours had passed. The sky turned dark. The sun went down and the stars appeared. It seemed like a beautiful night until one by one, everyone was beginning to wake up.

"Oh man. My head is killing me." Suddenly a scream was heard and everyone immediately woke up. "Ah! I cannot believe we switched again! I'm in Kikyo's body!"

"If you're not Kikyo then who are you suppose to be?" someone asked from behind.

"I'm Shippo! I feel dead! Am I dead?" asked Kikyo (Shippo) looking around hoping someone would say it was a dream.

"Damn it! I feel disgusting being in this body. I can't believe I got stuck in this mutt's body" said Inuyasha (Koga) looking disgusted at himself.

"What is that supposed to mean you scrawny wolf!" exclaimed Sesshomaru (Inuyasha). "You got stuck with the best body in here. I'm stuck in Sesshomaru's body"

"You are so conceited Inuyasha," said Jaken (Kagome) crossing her arms.

"Who are you suppose to be?" asked Sesshomaru (Inuyasha) raising an eyebrow.

"I'm Kagome you idiot!" yelled Jaken (Kagome).

"We need to tell each other who we are to make everything less confusing" someone said. Everyone looked at the person with a confused look. "*sigh* I'm Sango. I'm just stuck in my brother's body." Everyone relaxed their faces and got together in a circle to "introduce" themselves again.

"Well obviously I'm Sango," said Kohaku (Sango) raising her hand.

"Man and to think I was barely memorizing everyone's names. I'm Inuyasha" said Sesshomaru (Inuyasha) in a dull voice tone.

"I agree with Inuyasha. Now that we have more people switched this will be a challenge for me. I'm Miroku," said Kagura (Miroku).

"Haha! You're stuck in a woman's body! Oh wait so am I. But I feel dead. I feel so...cold. I'm Shippo," said Kikyo (Shippo).

"You have a strange switch Shippo. But not as strange as mine. I'm so small. I'm a little demon hehe. I'm Kagome," giggled Jaken (Kagome).

"Mew", meowed Rin (Kirara).

"Kirara you're me! Oh my goodness I'm so cute! I'm stuck in this little demon's body . I'm Rin by the way," smiled Shippo (Rin).

"I feel very young again. I have a lot of energy to fight once more. So this is why ye fight demons so often. I am Kaede," said Sango (Kaede) with a proud voice.

"Well I most certainly feel tall and somehow like a pervert. I am Jaken," said Miroku (Jaken) scratching his head.

"Oh man. I really need a bath. I can't stand this mutt's scent. I'm Koga. Why did I have the luck to even be stuck in this...body," whined Inuyasha (Koga).

"Hey watch what you're saying or else!" yelled out Sesshomaru (Inuyasha).

"Pff. As if being in this old woman's body is of any help. I'm the one who should be complaining. I'm Kagura," said Kaede (Kagura) looking away.

"This body is Kagome's and I can feel that she still needs a lot of work to improve on her powers. I am Kikyo" said Kagome (Kikyo).

"Awesome! I'm in Kirara's body! I'm Kohaku" said Kirara (Kohaku) with an excited tone in his voice.

Everyone suddenly turned towards the last person that didn't even bother trying to introduce them self.

"Ha! Sesshomaru is stuck in the worst body anyone could ever stuck on. And to think he hates being weak! Well Sesshomaru you are now stuck in that scrawny wolf's body for who knows how long," laughed Sesshomaru (Inuyasha). "And I thought being in your body was bad enough. Now look at you!"

"INUYASHA!" yelled Jaken (Kagome). "Stop teasing Sesshomaru. It's nit his fault he's stuck in that body."

"Hey! What is that suppose to be mean Kagome?" asked Inuyasha (Koga) sounding rather angry by all of the comments.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way Koga. I meant to say we didn't choose to be in these bodies'" explained Jaken (Kagome).

"Well what should we do now?" asked Kikyo (Shippo).

"I think we should go to sleep and not head somewhere until daylight comes," suggested Shippo (Rin).

"Good idea. We'll go look for Goro and Akina early in the morning. Maybe we will find a trace of them in the daylight," said Kohaku (Sango). Everyone agreed and went to sleep.

_**MEANWHILE**_

"Hm. I think we should have some fun with this group of losers," said a low deep voice.

"If you're going to mess with them Goro, at least leave me the handsome men. I'd like to have a taste from them," said Akina crossed arms with a smirk on her face.

"This will be a lot of fun!" said Goro. They both let out a menacingly laugh as they watched the group go to sleep through the dark blue ball that was on top of Goro's staff.


	12. Chapter 12 Getting Closer

******Wow sorry I didn't update my story over the weekend. I got super busy with homework and yeah. I appreciate the reviews ^_^ I really do. Thank you. Here is chapter 12 and I promise to update later this week as a treat for you all so you will have 2 extra chapters to look forward to. **

**Chapter 12: Getting Closer**

"Hey you guys! Wake up!" yelled Sesshomaru (Inuyasha) standing with his hands inside his sleeves. A few yawned on the ground and stretched.

"What...is it Inuyasha," asked Jaken (Kagome) sitting up while stretching her green arms up in the air.

"If you haven't noticed...it's morning. Besides, Koga, er, Sesshomaru already got up and is beginning to leave us," replied Sesshomaru (Inuyasha). As soon as everyone heard the news of Sesshomaru leaving, they all quickly got up and put everything away.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Wait for us!" yelled out Shippo (Rin) as she quickly got up and ran up to him.

"Rin! Wait up! You cannot disturb Lord Sesshomaru like that!" yelled Miroku (Jaken). Everyone quickly caught up with each other and stopped as Koga (Sesshomaru) was looking around in front if him.

"Wolf. You're keen of smell is rather weak. It is no use for me" said Koga (Sesshomaru).

"Hahaha! I knew you were a useless scrawny wolf" laughed Sesshomaru (Inuyasha).

"I'm not as useless as you are. Always swinging that piece of junk you call a sword around. At least I use my bare hands to defeat the enemies" said Inuyasha (Koga) looking away.

"You guys. Stop fighting! We must search for clues to find Goro and Akina," said Jaken (Kagome) standing in between the two demons.

"Hey! Look over here! This is where we were standing when we met up. There's something in here," said Kohaku (Sango) kneeling down on the ground. Everyone walked up towards her and looked down.

The dirt had a big dark black hole but inside the hole, they noticed something. It seemed to have a small diamond shaped mirror. The mirror was shiny purple with a few diamonds around it.

"What do you think it does?" asked Kikyo (Shippo) in frightfully tone of voice.

"This must belong to Akina. If you look through the mirror you can see your true self. Akina likes to mess around with the people she has switched bodies to. This mirror can show good or bad things in yourself. It can mess with your mind," explained Kagome (Kikyo) looking at the mirror. She bent down and picked up the mirror to take a closer look. As she looked through it, she let out a small smile.

"What us it that ye see sister?" asked Sango (Kaede) getting closer to her.

"Hm. Why don't you take a look for yourself Kaede," replied Kagome (Kikyo) handing her the mirror. Sango (Kaede) took the mirror and looked through it. As she looked at it, she let out a gasp.

"What do you see Lady Kaede?" asked Kagura (Miroku).

"She can see the castle where Goro and Akina are," interrupted Koga (Sesshomaru) still looking in front of him.

"What?" said Sesshomaru (Inuyasha) taking the mirror from Sango (Kaede) and looking at it. "He's right. We must go to that castle now!"

"But where do we go? We don't know where it is," said Kaede (Kagura) with a blank face.

"We need to head East. Their castle is towards the east," said Koga (Sesshomaru) still not taking his eyes off that area. Everyone looked at Koga (Sesshomaru) in surprise and agreed to head East.


	13. Chapter 13 Villager's Secret

**Alright so here is chapter 13. I do not know how much longer this story will be but I have a feeling it is almost over ^_^ lol Enjoy! **

**Chapter 13: Villagers' Secret**

The changed group had been walking for hours before finally searching for a spot to sit and relax.

"Hey look over there! There's a village!" said Kirara (Kohaku) excitingly.

"We can rest over there for a while," suggested Kohaku (Sango).

"Man why do you humans always want to rest? We can never go one full day without resting," whined Sesshomaru (Inuyasha) crossing his arms.

"Give it a rest Inuyasha. Besides maybe the villagers know something about Goro and Akina," said Jaken (Kagome).

"Alright then I guess I'll go do my job with the villagers," said Kagura (Miroku).

"Miroku you're not a man! You best stay here," chimed in Kohaku (Sango).

"Who says I need to be a man? I can simply talk to the women as a woman," said Kagura (Miroku).

"Ugh don't you dare use my body as bait you monk," sneered Kaede (Kagura).

"Look let us just go and talk to a villager. It is simple as that," added Inuyasha (Koga) walking ahead of everyone. They all stared at him and walked behind.

"Demons! Demons!" screamed an old villager. Before the old villager ran away, Koga (Sesshomaru) grabbed him by his leg and pulled him up making the old man turn upside down.

"We're not here to fight old man," said Sesshomaru (Inuyasha) looking displeased by the old villager's frightened face.

"I'm sorry about these two sir. We were just wondering if anyone has heard or seen these two demons we are searching more," explained Kagome (Kikyo) in a soft kind voice. The old man seemed a bit calm but still uneeasy. Koga (Sesshomaru) looked at Kagome (Kikyo) and let go of the old villager's leg which made him fall straight to the ground.

The old villager quickly got up and dust himself off. He let out a cough and began walking away. Everyone stood staring at the old villager as he walked away.

"What the heck is this old man doing?" said Sesshomaru (Inuyasha) with a perplexed look on his face. Soon the old man stopped walking and looked back everyone who were still standing at the same spot with confused looks.

"Well? Do you not want to find an answer to your question?" asked the old villager. Everyone nodded.

"Well hurry up you bunch," demanded the old villager.

"Sheesh what a bossy boots," said Jaken (Kagome) narrowing her eyes.

"But he is not a bossy poots Kagome. He's an old man," whispered Kikyo (Shippo).

Jaken (Kagome) laughed and said "I know that Shippo. I meant to say he is so demanding." As they were following the old villager, they noticed that they were being taken through a high gate into a castle. This castle did not seem like any other castle they have seen. This one seemed different. Much darker. It did not feel right.

"It's odd. This castle doesn't feel right but I don't feel a demonic aura or anything," whispered Jaken (Kagome).

"Yes even I'm stuck in your body and I do not feel a thing. But I agree. This castle does not feel right," said Kagome (Kikyo) walking besides Jaken (Kagome). Just then, everyone stopped as the old villager halted them and went through the castle doors, closing them behind him.

Everyone waited for a while before the old villager came out and told them to go inside. They all walked inside and examined the room. It was cold and dark. No one seemed to be present in the room. It was empty. The old villager walked outside and shut the doors before a low deep laugh was heard.


	14. Chapter 14 Getting Away

**Hello. So here is chapter 14. Hope you enjoy it ^_^ I know I said I was going to publish 2 chapters and I didn't. I feel really bad for not keeping my word so I am definitely going to update sooner. I'm already working on the next chapter! Okay maybe I'm not...yet but I will. Please do continue to review, feedbsck, whatever. I love reading them. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 14: Getting Away**

"Who's there? Show yourself!" demanded Kagura (Miroku) looking around the room. The low laugh was becoming louder. It was surrounding them.

"I'm scared Lord Sesshomaru" cried out Shippo (Rin) while holding onto someone near by.

"Aww. Are you scared little boy?" replied the voice.

"Wait a minute. I know that voice!" said Kirara (Kohaku).

"Mew," said Rin (Kirara) holding onto Kohaku (Sango).

"Muahaha! Yes. It is me, once again," said the voice getting even closer to everyone. As the voice spoke, a dark shadowy figure showed up in the corner of the room where a small light was showing from the ceiling. Everyone turned to look at the figure and as it was inching its way towards everyone, slowly the face of the figure began to show.

"Goro! You bastard!" yelled out Sesshomaru (Inuyasha). Anger running through his body, Sesshomaru (Inuyasha) growled and ran towards Goro who just stood in the corner with a small smirk on his face.

"Inuyasha! Wait! You don't know how to use Sesshomaru's powers!" cried out Jaken (Kagome).

"I've seen and fought enough to know!" replied Sesshomaru (Inuyasha).

"Gr. He's so stubborn! Sit boy!" yelled Jaken (Kagome). Instead of Sesshomaru (Inuyasha) going down, Inuyasha (Koga) was the one to collapse to the ground.

"Ow! What is wrong with you Kagome?" asked Inuyasha (Kagome) rubbing his head on the ground.

"Oops. Sorry Koga. I can't seem to think straight when I'm angry at Inuyasha" apologized Jaken (Kagome) letting out an embarrassed smile.

Just as Sesshomaru (Inuyasha) was running up to Goro, Akina jumped right in front snickering. "Well hello there handsome. Were you waiting for me?"

"Why you!"

"Oh my. You look even more handsome when you're angry. I love that in a man. Especially coming from YOU!" Just as Akina finished her sentence, Goro jumped right next to her and let out his sword.

"You're not going to get away this time!" yelled Kagome (Kikyo) pointing her bow and arrow at them.

"Hm. Even if you shoot us with your silly arrows, we won't die," explained Akina slowly getting her small blades out from her sides.

"What! Then how are we suppose to defeat them Kagome?" asked Kikyo (Shippo) sounding rather worried.

"I don't know. But we have to find a way as soon as possible" replied Jaken (Kagome).

Without hesitating Kagome (Kikyo) shot her arrow straight towards Akina's chest and with no time to move, the arrow pinned her against the wall.

"How dare you! You will pay for this. No one attacks Akina and if they do, they die!" hissed Akina with a furious look on her facd , her eyes now even more purple than before.

Goro looked at Akina and then back to the others. He held up his sword in the air and then pointed it towards them making the sword turn deep ocean blue. He let out a growl and the sword shot out a blue and white light. The energy of the light made everyone feel weak. As the light grew bigger, their strengths became to weaker.

"I-I-I can't. Move," struggled Shippo (Rin) slowly getting to the ground.

"That light. Must. Be. Destroyed" said Kaede (Kagura). "I'm old. I could barely. Move like. This."

"Watch your. Mouth" said Sango (Kaede) looking over at Kaede (Kagura). "Inuyasha. Sesshomaru. Kikyo. Kagome. Ye must. Do something."

"Yes. But what?" asked Koga (Sesshomaru) facing his look towards the two rain switching demons.

"As great job Goro. Now I can't have fun with these men. They can't chase me any more" frowned Akina.

"It's okay Akina. Next time we meet them. You can have your fun" smiled Goro glaring at everyone.

"Oh no. You. Don't!" yelled Sesshomaru (Inuyasha).

"Inuyasha. Sesshomaru. Kikyo. Kagome. Combine your. Powers!" yelled out Sango (Kaede).


	15. Chapter 15 The Finishing Touch

** I am keeping my word and try to finish this story. Hope you enjoy chapter 15! ^_^ thanks so much for the reviews. Also thanks to TheLastShiningStar for pointing out an error I made on my last chapter. I typed Inuyasha (Kagome) instead of Inuyasha(Koga) lol Yeah this switchimg stuff is getting to me haha **

**Chapter 15: The Finishing Touch**

"What?" asked Kagura (Miroku) looking rather weak but confused at the same time.

"Ye need. To combine. Powers. Unite" replied Sango (Kaede) face looking down. Everyone stared at the four, hoping they knew what to do.

Akina and Goro were laughing as they saw the others on the ground with not enough strength to even look up. Akina had managed to pull out the arrow with no injury on her chest.

"Okay I am getting bored Goro. I must go and do something to those men. They're just soooo...handsome " said Akina looking away and letting out a fake yawn.

"Go ahead Akina. Enjoy yourself before we go" implied Goro not letting go of his sword. Akina's eyes brightened and she smiled looking straight at all of the guys but mainly at Sesshomaru (Inuyasha) who was right in the front.

"You first. Demon."

"We must. Stop. Her" said Jaken (Kagome) making an effort to get up.

"Like I. Said. Combine. Ye powers. Only the. Real Bodies. Can. Defeat. Them," insisted Sango (Kaede).

"So. Koga. Kikyo. Inuyasha. And. Shippo. Have to. Defeat them?" asked Kohaku (Sango) forcing her face to look up at them all.

"Yes," replied Sango (Kaede) still looking down at the ground.

"Koga! Inuyasha! Kikyo! Shippo! Make the. Effort to. Defeat them!" yelled out Kagura (Miroku).

"But I. Can't stand. Up" cried Kikyo (Shippo).

"Shippo. You have. To. Get up. To save. Us all. You can. Do. It" said Shippo (Rin) struggling to let out a smile.

Akina slowly walked up towards Sesshomaru (Inuyasha) and bent down to grab his chin. She smiled and locked her lips. "I just want one...kiss," she she puckered her lips, Sesshomaru (Inuyasha) looked up and pushed her against the wall.

"Quickly! Get up you guys!" yelled Sesshomaru (Inuyasha) facing Akina as she was lying on the ground, face covered.

"How were. You able. To. Get up?" asked Kikyo (Shippo) trembling as he tried to get up.

"I don't know. I was just able to" replied Sesshomaru (Inuyasha).

Everyone struggled their way up and some were able to get up on their feet. Only few were still on the ground like Kikyo (Shippo). It seemed as though the moment they got up, their strengths returned. Their bodies were just being pulled down but their strengths remained up. Their trick was to make them feel weak and feeble knowing their strength was still above them but they couldn't see it. Only Goro and Akina were able to do that.

"Shippo! Get up!" yelled out Jaken (Kagome). "You have to believe."

Kikyo (Shippo) stared at the floor and put on a serious but angry face. Beginning to tremble, Kikyo (Shippo) slowly began to get up. Legs were very shaky but that didn't stop from achieving what everyone needed.

"Okay. I'm ready," squeaked in Kikyo (Shippo) as he let out a gulp.

"Come on you guys! We can do this" cheered Inuyasha (Koga).

"But we don't know how to use our powers" said Kikyo (Shippo) holding onto his left arm.

"We could always try. This is the finishing touch," smiled Kagome (Kikyo) patting him on the shoulder. Kikyo (Shippo) let out a smile and pulled out a bow and arrow.

The two guys looked at them and pulled out their weapons. All four turned to face the rain switching demons and used their energy to blast out their powers straight towards Goro and Akina.


	16. Chapter 16 Back

******Alright chapter 16! Thank you again for the reviews I really appreciate it. Also LastShiningStar, thank you for commenting on like every chapter I posted. I am so happy that you're enjoying my story. ^_^ Everyone who commented thank you and those who favorited this story as well. Thank you.**

**Chapter 16: Back**

The force of energy bursted out of everyone's weapon and went straight towards the other two demons who froze in shock. A white light blew open as the energy hit the demons and blinded everyone at the brightness of the light. Everyone covered their eyes with the hope that they defeated the demons.

"Is...is it over?" someone asked from the far end of the room.

"I still feel like myself though. I'm still in this mutt's body. How disgusting" blurted out Inuyasha (Koga).

"Yeah. I'm still not myself either," said Kohaku (Sango) walking towards them.

Just then a high pitched evil laugh was heard below them. Everyone gathered together and huddled in a group looking around the room.

"Silly people. Did we not say we cannot be destroyed?" hissed what seemed to be Akina's voice.

"Not one of your weapons can destroy our bodies!" came Goro's voice.

"And not one of you can do anything about it" said a different voice. Everyone gasped as they heard this voice. It was very familiar and from the looks on the guys faces, they knew who it was. This voice came from a person they were looking for. The one responsible for everything that has happened in the past. The one they call "Naraku!"

A dark shadow slowly approached the light as little by little his face showed. "You! You're the one responsible for all of this!" growled Inuyasha (Koga). Naraku sneered as he looked at everyone. Two other shadows suddenly joined Naraku by his side. No surprise that they were Goro and Akina.

"Inuyasha. Don't attack them. They're up to something, I just know it" insisted Jaken (Kagome) keeping her eyes on Naraku.

"I don't plan on attacking. I plan on killing them all," hissed Sesshomaru (Inuyasha) holding onto his sword and preparing to run towards them.

"Oh my! Did you plan on falling into my arms handsome? Well I will be right here if you need me" winked Akina holding out her arms. Sesshomaru (Inuyasha) growled under his breath and turned around to face the others.

"We need to do something about them. I can't stand looking at them."

"It seems that they're incarnations of Naraku. Why else would they be here?" asked Kikyo (Shippo).

"We cannot destroy their bodies. Therefore we must destroy something else," added Koga (Sesshomaru).

"He's right! They did mention that we can't destroy their bodies. So we must destroy another thing," gasped Kagome (Kikyo) putting her hand over her heart.

"Haha. Planning on something? Not if we put a stop to it," laughed Naraku signalling Goro and Akina to attack. Following orders both demon's walked up towards the middle and lifted their weapons to face the group.

Sesshomaru (Inuyasha) grumbled and went up towards the two demons to fight.

"Oooooh. I'll take care of you handsome" said Akina going up towards Sesshomaru (Inuyasha). "I love demons with long silky hair."

"Inuyasha can't fight alone. Someone has to go with him," said Kikyo (Shippo). Everyone looked at Kikyo (Shippo).

"I'll go considering that I know Kagome's powers," said Kagome (Kikyo) holding onto her bow and grabbing an arrow.

"I'll take care of you beautiful," smirked Goro. As soon as Kagome (Kikyo) stood next to Sesshomaru (Inuyasha) Akina and Goro sent out a blast of energy towards them. Kagome (Kikyo) ran to her left while Sesshomaru (Inuyasha) ran to his right.

"Are you okay Kikyo?" asked Sesshomaru (Inuyasha). Kagome (Kikyo) nodded.

"Aah. Kikyo. How ironic that you ended up in that body. I can tell it's no match to your priestess powers," said Naraku.

"We must do something. What can we destroy?" asked Jaken (Kagome) looking over at fight. Suddenly, it hit them.

"That's it! It's simple!" gasped Inuyasha (Koga). "We must combine our powers once again."


	17. Chapter 17 This Is It

**Thanks again for the reviews. It makes me happy reading them. This story is coming to an end but I won't stop creating more. If wondering what will be next, well I have been thinking of creating a Hey Arnold fanfic if not maybe a Naruto one. Anywho, here is chapter 17! Enjoy ^_^**

**Chapter 17: This Is It**

"Wait. I don't get it! What are we suppose to do? Can someone explain it to me?" asked Kikyo (Shippo) looking at everyone in bewilderment.

"We have to destroy Goro's blue ball that's on top of his staff. It seems as though they get their powers from that ball. It may look like they're the ones with the power but it's really that ball," explained Inuyasha (Koga).

"Right. But how do we let Inuyasha and Kikyo know?" Crossing his arms Inuyasha (Koga) looked over at the other two who were battling with Goro and Akina and let out a small smile.

"We have to go in and fight with them. Maybe they'll get the idea that it's the ball we need to destroy and not them."

"WHAT! B-b-but why us? Can't we have the others to help out?"

"We are going to need them. But to distract Naraku." They turned towards the group and began explaining their plan.

"Ye must be very quick and cautious about this" added Sango (Kaede). Everyone nodded. Kohaku (Sango) and Kagura (Miroku) quickly ran up towards the middle of the room.

"Hm. Are you trying to fight against us?" asked Naraku sitting with such comfort.

"We have come to destroy you all!" replied Kohaku (Sango).

"You do realize...Sango that you are stuck in your brother's body, therefore I can control you!" snapped Naraku. As he finished his sentence, Kohaku (Sango)'s eyes turned deep brown showing no expression.

"Sango!" screamed Kagura (Miroku) running over to Kohaku (Sango).

Naraku smirked and laughed. "This will be easy."

"Oh no! Sango is under Naraku's control!" gasped Kirara (Kohaku).

"I'll have to go in considering that the monk does not know how to use my powers" sighed Kaede (Kagura) as she walked over to Miroku's side.

Back to the battle, Sesshomaru (Inuyasha) was becoming tired of jumping out of the way as Kagome (Kikyo) would shoot her arrows but no damage would be done.

"Grr! We need find some way to destroy them!" yelled Sesshomaru (Inuyasha) dodging yet another ray of light coming from Akina's sword.

"Don't try to escape from me handsome! I want you!" said Akina looking rather bored from the fight.

"Stay away!" yelled Kagome (Kikyo) as she shot another arrow at Akina. Akina seemed to be getting frustrated with Kagome (Kikyo) and shot her energy towards her. Just as the energy was going to hit Kagome (Kikyo), some crescent shaped blades shot towards the energy making it disappear.

"Is that all you got?" said Kagura (Miroku) as he stood there with the fan pointed outwards. Akina let out a growl and ran up towards him. Sesshomaru (Inuyasha) sprinted in front of Kagura (Miroku) and hit his sword against Akina's sword.

Observing that Naraku was attentive towards the battle, Koga (Sesshomaru) and Sango (Kaede) headed towards his direction to attack. Just as Sango (Kaede) threw her Hiraikotsu, Naraku turned his eyes towards the weapon and with a movement in his hand, he sent Kohaku (Sango) to attack them.

"Sango! Snap out of it! Ye must be strong!" yelled Sango (Kaede).

"Okay let's go in Shippo!" said Inuyasha (Koga). Kikyo (Shippo) gulped and nodded in agreement.

"Hurry you guys!" said Jaken (Kagome). Both Inuyasha (Koga) and Kikyo (Shippo) ran towards the right side of the room making sure Naraku didn't notice and stood there planning out an idea on how they should aim towards the blue ball on Goro's staff.

"Okay Shippo, I'll go in first and aim towards the ball. If that doesn't works, you will have to shoot it with your arrows" explained Inuyasha (Koga). He quickly took out the tetsusaiga from the sheath and ran towards where Goro was trying to attack Kagome (Kikyo). Inuyasha (Koga) rose the tetsusaiga up in the air and slashed it towards the blue ball. A white light surrounded the ball. Everyone stopped to look. Hoping that he accomplished their goal, Inuyasha (Koga) smirked and let out a sigh of relief.

That light soon turned blue and blasted Inuyasha (Koga) off the ground towards the wall. "Ha. Don't think you can destroy this very easily you half demon" laughed Goro.

"Alright. I guess it's my turn. I just have to point this arrow towards the ball and it will be over" whispered Kikyo (Shippo). He got the bow and arrow and slowly pointed it towards the blue sphere. "I can do this. Slowly. Slowly." His fingers let go and the arrow flew straight to the ball. Just as Kikyo (Shippo) thought he struck the ball, Goro let out another laugh and sent Kikyo (Shippo) flying off his feet and bang against the hard wooden floor.

"Oh no! That didn't work either! If we cannot defeat them individually then we must defeat them joined together" said Kagome (Kikyo).

"Keh. We already tried that remember? It didn't work" said Sesshomaru (Inuyasha).

"But we didn't try pointing it towards that blue ball on his staff" replied Kagome (Kikyo).

"Alright. If you insist" sighed Sesshomaru (Inuyasha). They both ran up towards Inuyasha (Koga) and Kikyo (Shippo)and explained their plan. Agreeing to the idea, they got up to their feet and pointed their weapons once more. This time towards the blue sphere with an eye inside it.


	18. Chapter 18 Goro and Akina No More

**I'm so sorry for having you guys wait for so long! School and work have not been kind to me lately. But now I had the time to post this chapter. I hope you enjoy it! It's longer than the usual because I had so many things to say in the story lol Enjoy ^_^**

**Chapter 18: Goro and Akina No More**

Akina and Goro laughed as they saw the group of four aim their weapons towards them. "You already tried that remember? You all failed" remarked Akina. The group ignored her and focused on their goal. "Well Goro. It looks like we'll have to use our special weapon to teach them a lesson. The hard way." Her eyes glistened as she told Goro about their special weapon.

Surprised by her remark, Inuyasha (Koga), Kagome (Kikyo), Sesshomaru (Inuyasha) and Kikyo (Shippo) slowly put their energies into the weapons with all of their might and yelled out "Ready!"

"Hahaha! Don't make me laugh!" growled Goro. He pulled out his staff and set it in front of him. Before the group let go of their weapons, the blue ball on Goro's staff glowed making the eye inside it, blink. Everyone gasped at the sight.

"Grr. Come on you guys! Stop wasting time!" yelled Jaken (Kagome).

"Do not look at the ball!" insisted Sango (Kaede).

"But...I can't stop looking at it. It's so...pretty," said Kikyo (Shippo).

"You must turn away. This ball can control you if you keep staring at it. It has the power to make people enjoy the light but while doing so, it can make it easier for them to attack you" explained Kagome (Kikyo) looking down at the ground.

"Haha. That's right priestess. The longer you stare the powerful we become" sneered Akina.

"That's not power! That's being a coward" said Sesshomaru (Inuyasha) looking away. The other two did as what Kagome (Kikyo) said and continued pointing their weapons.

"How are we suppose to destroy it if we can't see?" asked Kikyo (Shippo) trying hard to look at the light.

"That's easy. Look at their shadows" said Inuyasha (Koga). "Even the light is helping us out a bit."

All four them looked at the ground figuring out the shadows to find the shadow of the staff. "There it is," whispered Sesshomaru (Inuyasha).

"By the looks of their shadows it seems like Akina and Goro can't see us because they're still standing in the same spot" whispered Kikyo (Shippo).

"They can't see us at all. The light is so strong and bright, that when a person is under their control, they can easily attack the person without having to look" explained Kagome (Kikyo).

"Alright. Prepare yourselves losers," said Akina letting out a menacingly laugh.

"We must prepare ourselves now" said Inuyasha (Koga). All four them still pointing their weapons at the demons, quickly looked at the shadow of the staff and let go of their energy towards it. A glow with combined colors shot across towards the ball but to their surprise, missed.

"I can't believe it happened again!" yelled Sesshomaru (Inuyasha).

"Yeah our energies were strong but it shot up towards the ceiling. What do we do now?" asked Kikyo (Shippo).

"That's it. I cannot believe I didn't think of this any sooner" gasped Kagome (Kikyo).

"What is it Kikyo?" asked Sesshomaru (Inuyasha).

Kagome (Kikyo) looked at Sesshomaru (Inuyasha) and said "We need that mirror we found earlier. We need it to destroy the blue sphere."

"Where did we leave it though?" asked Inuyasha (Koga). As they were thinking, Goro and Akina let the staff staff send out rays of light to try and hit them. All four of them dodged the rays of light still thinking where the mirror was at.

Kagome (Kikyo) tried dodging another ray of light and landed in front of others from the group. "Why didn't your attack work Lady Kikyo?" asked Kagura (Miroku).

"We need the mirror but we don't know where we left it at" she replied.

"Um Lady Kikyo? I can help you find that mirror," spoke Shippo (Rin).

"That's sweet of you Rin but this is dangerous and we can't have you get hurt," smiled Kagome (Kikyo).

"But you don't understand Lady Kikyo. I have...the mirror."

Kagome (Kikyo) looked at her and asked "How is it that you have it?"

"Um well when you were all following Lord Sesshomaru, someone dropped it and left it on the ground. I really liked the mirror because it was so pretty and shiny so I took it." Shippo (Rin) pulled out the purple mirror from her vest and handed it to Kagome (Kikyo).

Kagome (Kikyo) let out a gentle smile and thanked her. She then got up on her feet and ran towards the others.

"Kikyo! You found the mirror!" gasped Sesshomaru (Inuyasha). "Where was it at?"

"I'll explain later. But for now..." Kagome (Kikyo) paused for a second. She looked at the mirror and then tossed it across the room where it landed near the two demons.

"What are you doing? Are you trying to help them?" said Inuyasha (Koga).

"We must shoot our energies straight towards the mirror and that will destroy the sphere." In agreement they all got their weapons and once again aimed it but this time towards the mirror. "Remember. Do not look up at the light!"

All four of them concentrated to put their energy towards their weapons and once again shot them towards their goal. The energies combined into one with different colors and headed towards the mirror. As it shot to the mirror, a beam of light came out of it and sucked the energies in.

"What? We're never going to destroy them!" whined Sesshomaru (Inuyasha).

Akina and Goro laughed even louder but soon stopped. They glared at the group of four and looked at the staff. The eye inside the blue sphere opened very wide and turned bright red.

"What have you done you wench!" yelled Goro looking at the bright red eyeball that was beginning to grow surrounding the whole sphere. Everyone starred at the staff as the eye soon filled up the inside of the blue sphere and began cracking it bit by bit.

"Goro! Get out of there! We must go back to Naraku!" demanded Akina. As she turned around, she noticed that Naraku was long gone. "What? Where is he?"

"Naraku is much of a coward as you two are. He left long ago before he realized that this battle could have wounded him," replied Sesshomaru (Inuyasha).

Goro and Akina stood with shock trying to decide where to go. Before they could even run out, the blue sphere cracked open and blasted out pieces of glass around the room. Everyone covered themselves avoiding to get hurt. Akina and Goro on the other hand got cut all over their bodies. Their wounds spilled pools of blood as they laid motionless on the ground.

"Are they dead?" asked Kikyo (Shippo) slowly on covering his face. Inuyasha (Koga) got up and checked them out.

"It looks like they are. They were too close to the sphere to even prevent the pieces from getting to them."

"Koga! Move out of the way!" yelled Kagura (Miroku). Inuyasha (Koga) quickly turned around and saw that the red eye that made the sphere crack open was still there. This time it was glowing bright red and was growing even bigger. A gust of wind came out of it and began sucking everything in. Inuyasha (Koga) quickly ran out of the way as the red glow began to move its way towards the two unconscious demons.

"It's going to suck them in!" said Shippo (Rin) grabbing onto Jaken (Kagome). The wind became stronger. Everyone grabbed onto each other avoiding to get sucked into light. As they grabbed on, they looked over to see that the gust of wind lifted the bleeding demons off the ground and with a blink of an eye, sucked them inside. The bright red light then grew even bigger and the gust of wind became even stronger.

"Let's get out of here!" yelled Sango (Kaede) quickly heading over to the exit. Everyone got off the ground and pushed themselves to get out of the room.

"Where's Miroku?" asked Kirara (Kohaku). They all looked around to see that he was missing along with "Where's my sister?"

"Did they get sucked into the wind?" asked Jaken (Kagome) looking worried.

"No! Look! There they are!" yelled out Miroku (Jaken). Everyone looked over at the exit as Kagura (Miroku) held Kohaku (Sango) in his arms running to the safe area.

"Miroku! Is Sango alright?" asked Jaken (Kagome) running up to the two. Kagura (Miroku) nodded with a faint smile on his face.

Soon the ground began to tremble. The castle began to rattle as it broke down to the ground. The gust of wind began sucking the castle in and before they knew, everything was gone.

"It's gone!" claimed Shippo (Rin) rubbing her eyes in disbelief. "Does that mean it's over?" Everyone looked at each other not knowing what to say or do next.

"How are we going to change back?" asked Sesshomaru (Inuyasha).


	19. Chapter 19 At Peace

**Well here is the ending of my story. (Nooooo!) but even a story has to end sometime ribht? I just want to give a huge thanks to all of my reviewers, the people that put this story as their favorite and those who put it as story alert. I also wanna give a special thanks to TheLastShiningStar and AnimeGirl9894 who practically reviewed my story since the beginning. Thank you guys so much. But seriously thanks everyone, you guys inspired me to write this story. Well enough of the mushy stuff. Enjoy the ending! ^_^**

**I will begin a new story very soon just a little fyi hehe it'll probably be a Naruto one.**

**Chapter 19: At Peace**

"Yeah how do we change back?" asked Jaken (Kagome). Everyone looked at different directions wondering how they would change back.

"What if they didn't die? Or what if we're going to be stuck like this forever?" cried Kikyo (Shippo) his eyes getting watery.

"Well I don't mind being in this cute little body. But I do want my body back" said Shippo (Rin). Everyone agreed and began to look more depressed.

"Silly humans. This curse takes a while before it wears off" explained Koga (Sesshomaru) looking up at the sky.

"How does he even know this stuff?" whispered Jaken (Kagome).

"Lord Sesshomaru is an intelligent demon. Do not question it you human," hissed Miroku (Jaken).

"But how long does it take to wear off?" asked Kaede (Kagura) crossing her arms.

Koga (Sesshomaru) looked at her but did not reply. Just then the sky began to get dark. The clouds crowded in together, wind made its way through and rain began to pour down on everyone.

"What strange weather. We need to get out of here," said Kohaku (Sango) covering herself from the rain. Everyone except Koga (Sesshomaru) ran out to find somewhere to take cover. As they ran, they noticed a cave and it would be a good spot to stay dry.

"It is best we stay in that cave," said Koga (Sesshomaru) looking their way with no concern in his face. "Phew. What a rain," said Sango (Kaede) shaking her arms to get rid of the water.

Shippo (Rin) went up beside Sango (Kaede) shaking herself to dry off. "Lady Kaede. I...don't feel so..."

"Rin!" yelled Miroku (Jaken) quickly running towards her. Shippo (Rin) lied on the ground with her face very pale. "Rin! Wake" before Miroku (Jaken) finished his sentence, he collapsed down to the ground next to Shippo (Rin).

"What's going on? Is there something wrong with this cave?" asked Kohaku (Sango). She quickly put her hand on her head looking a bit dizzy. "I don't feel well either." She also collapsed to the ground with a pale face.

"Sesshomaru! What kind of cave did you pick?" yelled Sesshomaru (Inuyasha) who quickly fell down to the floor as he yelled to Koga (Sesshomaru).

"Inuyasha!" Jaken (Kagome) ran up to Sesshomaru (Inuyasha) and put her hand on his forehead. She felt that his face was cold as ice which explained why it was so place. Just then her vision began to get blurry and her stomach felt restless. It was on fire but she felt nauseated. She tried to speak but soon fainted and collapsed on top of Sesshomaru (Inuyasha).

"Okay what is going on?" asked Kaede (Kagura) backing away from everyone. She looked around and noticed that almost everyone has fallen to the ground. All there were left was Koga (Sesshomaru), Kagome (Kikyo) and herself. Thump! Well now there was herself and Koga (Sesshomaru) left. She looked over at him and saw him standing there, emotionless. Kaede (Kagura) slowly moved over to him and right as she was beginning to speak, she felt a bit uneasy. Koga (Sesshomaru) saw that Kaede (Kagura) was having difficulty walking. She managed to walk over to him but suddenly collapsed. With a quick reaction, he caught her by the waist.

"She's heavy," said Koga (Sesshomaru) who was also beginning to feel a bit unsettled. Before he moved one foot to the side, he slowly fell on his knees and before he knew. His vision went black.

**A Few Hours Later**

"Oh man. My head hurts. AAAAHHHHH!"

"What, what happened? Not another change is it?"

"No! I'm. Me! I'm Rin!" cried out Rin with joy. "Master Jaken. Are you yourself again?"

Jaken was sitting with eyes wide open. He didn't reply. "Uh Master Jaken? Hello?" Rin waved her hand over his eyes to snap him out of his thoughts.

"Yes. I am. I am myself" he whispered in disbelief. They both looked over at the group wondering if they were back in their proper bodies.

"Oh man! My back hurts."

"Kohaku! Wait are you Kohaku now?" asked Rin. Looking around the room Kohaku nodded with a smile.

"Get off of me!" Kohaku and Rin quickly turned around and saw Inuyasha and Kagome arguing.

"Well it wasn't my fault! Wait! I'm Kagome now!"

"Well duh. Who else would you be stupid? Oh wait! Haha! I'm me again!" Kagome looked at Inuyasha with an evil smirk on her face. "Kagome? Wha-what are you doing?"

"Ooh Inuuyashaa!"

"No wait! Kagome! No!"

"SIT BOY!" And down went Inuyasha. The loud crash to the ground made several others wake up realizing they were themselves once again. Kagura opened her eyes and noticed she was on Sesshomaru's arms. She quickly got up with a blush forming on her cheeks. Sesshomaru felt Kagura move and opened his eyes. She stared at him, her face flushed red and Sesshomaru looked back with no emotion. Everyone was cheering with joy. Glad they were back to being themselves.

"I am going to miss being in a young body" said Kaede letting out a sigh.

"Well you're old now," said Inuyasha stretching his arms up in the air.

"Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome frowning at him. Inuyasha looked her and ran behind Kaede to hide from her."Fine, I won't sit you this time." And down came Inuyasha. "Oops. Sorry."

"Well as much as I loved being in two women's bodies. I have to admit I am glad to be in my body. Hehe," Smack!

"You were saying monk?" Miroku looked at Sango and smiled at her letting his hand free from her butt to rub his cheek.

"Well now that we're back in our bodies what should we do now?" asked Kohaku.

"I for one will go after Naraku to destroy him" said Inuyasha hiding his hands in his sleeves.

"Yeah. I guess we can do that. So we're going to depart? Just like that?" asked Kagome. "I have to admit, I will miss everyone else."

"Don't worry Kagome. I will always be here for you," said Koga grabbing both of Kagome's hands.

"Let go of her you scrawny wolf!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Hey. Where's Sesshomaru?" asked Sango. Everyone looked around the cave and noticed that Sesshomaru was gone along with Jaken and Rin.

"They must have left while ye were arguing" said Kaede. "My sister Kikyo left as soon as she woke up."

"Well I guess I will get going as well. Come on Kohaku." Kagura began walking outside and saw that Kohaku was saying goodbye to his sister.

"Goodbye sister. We will meet again. I promise. As soon as we defeat Naraku, I will come back to you," he said. They both hugged and he ran over to Kagura who took out her feather and transformed it into their ride. They both got on to the giant feather and flew away.

"I should get going too. I want to check up on my clan and see if they're all doing well," said Koga who grabbed Kagome and pulled her into him to give her a goodbye hug. Inuyasha yelled at him and before they knew it, Koga ran out of the cave.

"I swear you're so jealous Inuyasha," said Kagome walking out of the cave.

"I am not!"

"Yes you are!"

Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo looked at each other and let out a sigh.

"Every time something haopens, they always end up in an argument," said Miroku crossing his arms.

"Well it's obvious because they like each other. But Inuyasha is a two timer," Bam!

"What did you say you little brat?" asked Inuyasha holding up hiscfist with angry look on his face.

"I'm just saying the truth!" cried Shippo rubbing his head.

"Inuyasha leave Shippo alone. Now let's go," said Kagome holding Shippo. Shippo stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha.

"Grr. Well he called me a two timer!"

"Well are you not?" asked Kagome walking with her nose up in the air.

"Shut up Kagome!"

"Those two are definitely meant to be," said Sango walking besides Miroku. Miroku nodded and they all continued in their quest to search for Naraku.

_**The End ^_^**_


End file.
